


The Poem For Everyone's Soul

by larkspxrs



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Immortality, how do u tag this fic pls tell me, i honestly think this is the happiest thing i've written in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stay within the walls of immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Soulful

There’s a sense of relief when she parts from Hong Jisoo.

The feeling that he’s going to be alright, despite the bitter taste on her tongue and the tears that sting at her eyes and the way her hand tremble.  She clenches them tightly and prays he won’t see how they shake.

She watches his back carefully as he fades away and enters the room.

-

Jiyeon spends her time counting the minutes that pass by, the seconds that have already become her past, and the small glimmer of hope which would supposedly be her future.

She figures her future was already determined the moment he left her here.  Merely existing in this cold world.

One part of her wants to be angry.  The fury rises in her chest, the fire fueling itself as her toes curl and her face scrunches up.  However the feeling gives way to sadness, to a sense of emptiness and a hollow longing for someone who wasn’t coming back to her.

His face conjures itself in her mind’s eye once more and she frowns.

(She doesn’t really mean it though.)

-

Peering carefully, her hands glide over the door.  She has the key, and she has the power to open it.  The fear of what’s behind it stops her from unlocking it.  The beast grabs her heart and she is paralyzed as she stares at the handle.

A breeze of wind ruffles her hair and she whips around.

Only silence greets her.

Backing away once more from the door, she is once again thrown into her delusions as she wonders if Hong Jisoo will ever come back for her.

-

There’s something different about the door today.

She can’t really pinpoint the difference, but it’s there.  Jiyeon studies the door carefully, trying to see the exact difference, how this door was different from yesterday’s door.

It’s a sudden feeling that flies through her head that maybe Jisoo was calling her over to where he was.  Her mind entertains the thought for a moment, it even brings a smile to her face.  Until she realizes that he’s probably forgotten all about her.  The smile disappears as quickly as it came, like it never existed before.  Like it didn’t belong there at all.

She stares at the door for a while longer.

-

Jiyeon succumbs to curiosity as she pulls out the key to the door from her pocket.  She slots it into the keyhole and a click signals it has unlocked the door.

She wonders if Jisoo would be there still, if he’d be there waiting for her.

There isn’t much time to think anymore, and she throws herself in.

-

She is reunited with him at last.  However she is ultimately right.

He’s moved on without her.

-

_I pour flowers into the grave you dug for me._


	2. The Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I pour flowers into the grave you dug for me."  
> However, you will save me.

A smile isn’t enough to hide the pain that fills her heart.

She isn’t known as Jiyeon anymore.  The moment she opened her eyes, her name was Kei and it stayed that way.  They call her a living doll, the princess who sits in a huge mansion with a father that spoils her rotten, but all she can think about or see is Jisoo’s shadow which lingers in the back of her mind.

He’s much different from the man she fell in love with.  He’s aged considerably now, his youthful face has matured and wrinkles have formed on his face.  Jisoo wasn’t meant to age like this.

Joshua on the other hand, was only a mortal who mourned his dead wife.  Jiyeon wonders if he’d ever spare a glance at her.

So there was Joshua and Kei, their paths never crossed and Jiyeon couldn’t make it across the distance between her and Jisoo.

Once again, she waits.

-

He’s a professor at a prestigious university, even though Kei had no need for a fancy degree, she studies her nights away so she can end up in his class.  Joshua Hong is a wonderful business professor, his lectures are interesting, and Kei pays attention well.

Soon, she gathers up the courage to approach him.  She’s always exiled herself to the back of the lecture hall but this time, she’ll make her way up and look at the eyes she’s loved for so long.

“Hello, how may I help you?”  His voice still is beautiful and she can only smile.

“I just had a couple of questions about the lesson today.”

He nods “Sure, come with me to my office.  There’s another lecture scheduled here in a bit.”

So she follows Joshua Hong down the hall and asks him questions about the lesson.  Jiyeon prays he’ll recognize her, or at least find her face familiar.

“Thank you very much for answering my questions, I apologize for having so many.”

Joshua just smiles, his eyes curl into pretty half-moons and she can’t help but grin back.  He then asks her a question which makes her heart soar.

“You look familiar.  By any chance, have we met before?”

Jiyeon wants to say yes, but Kei says no.  He frowns at her answer and apologizes before letting her go.  Kei walks out the room calmly, but Jiyeon weeps silently.

He has to figure it out himself.

-

It becomes routine for her, going to his office and asking questions about the lectures he gives.  He answers all of her questions kindly, and she can tell the recognition flashing through his eyes every time their eyes meet.

She does things she used to do when they were together in eternity, she says things they used to say to each other.  Jiyeon knows he won’t ask her, but she also knows he’ll soon put everything back together, no matter how outrageous the conclusion is.

The conclusion that they were immortals, and they belonged together.

“…Are you sure we haven’t met before?”  He asks carefully after she’s done asking her question.

Jiyeon screams that they do, Kei simply blinks.  “Have you met a girl named Kei before?”

He shakes his head before leaning back into his seat.

“Kei and Joshua have never met.”

With that, she leaves.

-

Kei sits by her father’s grave sadly.  The man had left this world and she was now bearing his wealth and property.  Suddenly her life changed once more as people started to approach her more, she was now powerful and she wanted nothing to do with this power.

She’s about to bolt out of the lecture hall when the lesson end, her classmates now take notice of the silent girl in the back and it makes her nervous to be around hungry hawks.

She’s stopped by Joshua though.  He tells her she forgot one of her binders in class a while ago and he’s held onto it.  So she follows him back to his office to fetch it.

As he closes his door behind him, she’s confused but suddenly it all comes together when he speaks.

“Have Jiyeon and Jisoo met before?”

-

He remembers, and her heart soars.

-

Kei and Joshua don’t exist anymore.

However, Kim Jiyeon and Hong Jisoo do.

They return through the door once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this.  
> un-betaed.


End file.
